The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there has been known an intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus using an endless intermediate transfer belt. The intermediate transfer belt is wound around a driving roller and a tension roller. In this type of image forming apparatus, for example, when the parallelism of the driving roller and the tension roller is poor, there is a case in which the intermediate transfer belt meanders. When the meandering amount becomes excessively large, there is a problem that image defects such as color shift occur.
In this regard, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus provided with a meandering prevention device capable of preventing excessive meandering of the intermediate transfer belt. The meandering prevention device has a meandering detection sensor that detects the meandering amount of the intermediate transfer belt, and an adjustment mechanism that adjusts the inclination of the tension roller with respect to a horizontal plane on the basis of a detection result by the meandering detection sensor. The adjustment mechanism has an eccentric cam and an arm member. The eccentric cam is rotationally driven by a motor. The arm member swings around a predetermined support shaft according to the rotation of the eccentric cam. Furthermore, one end of the tension roller ascends and descends by the swing operation of the arm member, resulting in a change in the inclination of the tension roller with respect to the horizontal plane.